In order to increase an efficiency of a solar power system, it is necessary to improve an absolute efficiency of individual parts such as a solar cell or a power converter and perform a power follow control such as a maximum power point tracking (MPPT). Also, the application of the solar tracking systems for allowing the sun to always face in a normal direction on the surface of the solar cell is required.
The research and development of a solar position tracking system pursues a high density energy by increasing a power amount per unit area, so that it can overcome a problem of a small power amount per unit area pointed out as a comparative weak point in the solar power generation system. Also, recently, the interest on the solar position tracking system has been increased and it plays an important role in the market of a concentrating photovoltaic system of gradually finding its place in industry as a part of a very important balance of system (BOS).
It examines an effective tracking time range and an optimum application type appropriate for the concentrating solar cells and optimally applicable to the national climate environment through a basic research for the application of the high efficiency photovoltaic tracking system and the concentrating photovoltaic system. Also, it examines the possibility of application thereof through the comparative analysis of the number of the tracking offset of the user and the final acquisition power amount according to the number of the tracking offset, so that it develops the optimum device for local weather conditions and performs the positive research so as to secure the reliability, establish the efficiency evaluation standard on the tracking system, and establish various verification systems for this.
The solar position tracking apparatus using a sensor using method, a astronomical calculation method, and a hybrid method etc. has been diversified. Also, it requires the accuracy measurement of the solar position tracking and the measurement and evaluation technique on the performance evaluation.
The standardization and regimentation on the tracking accuracy is underway at NREL and the concept of the tracking accuracy is expressed in the IEC/TS 62727.
However, in the concept for the accuracy tracking of the solar position tracking apparatus, since it causes problems such as an occurrence of an error due to a dispersion of light and an inaccuracy of the error calculation owing to a very small cosine angle, it has a practical difficulty in measuring the solar position accuracy tracking. Also, since it is hard to establish the database on the error of the solar position tracking owing to the difficulty of the detecting method of the data using the device, it requires new error analysis techniques for this.